Skye the lioness
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: What if a pop singer called Skye was turned into a lioness and what would happen if her boyfriend hates her for what she looks like would a said group of awesome turtles help her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own TMNT I only own my of I do not own any songs either ortv shows. Lol enjoy this story is dedicated to Starslingersnitch

It was a cold Monday morning rain was hitting against the clear window in flat 9 were all was silent until an alarm could be heard from the bedroom. Nothing moved from the messed up bedcovers until a figure emurdged from the warm enclosure its light blonde matted hair was sweeping in front of its face. The figure stood up and sat down on a small wooden buffet in front of a big mirror and picked up a small brush and brushed her hair away which she then straightened. She then got up and went to a massive wooden wardrobe and pulled out a short red dress with black tights and a red purse to match she then placed on her red high heels and sat back down and pulled out her make up.

She grabbed and put on some dark cherry red lipstick and some coal black mascarewith some rouge. Afterwards she locked her door and set of to work. This girl was 15 but had a slender figure and beautiful skin with tall thin legs but best of all she was a professional singer. As she past house after house to get to work her heels tapped against the sidewalk. She stared into I the ally ways with caution and just because she looked like a delicate thing she could kick your butt in a fight. She had mastered all her Tie Kwondo lessons along with her Kung Fu lessons. Anyway she opened the door to the recording studio were she was met by her manager he had short brown hair and brown eyes he was wearing green pants with a brown top and a black leather jacket on.

"Where have you been Skye we need to start shooting now?" She simply rolled her eyes and said.

"Well we better get started then" Skye walked into the recording studio and turned to the band and said. "I'm feeling like Pink family portrait today guys" the music started up and began singing.

Skye: Momma please stop crying I can't stand the sound your pain is painful and its tearing me down. I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed I told dad you didn't mean the nasty things you said. You fight bout me and my brother and this I come home to this is my shelter. It ain't easy growing up in world war three kneeing what love could be you'll see I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family.

Everyone was mesmerised by her singing but listened intently when she continued.

Skye: In our family portrait we look pretty happy let's play pretend let's act like it come naturally I don't want to have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses I don't want a stepbrother anyways and I don't want my mum to have to change her last name.

As she hit the high note everyone listened closer until she finished and everyone clapped and cheered and that was also the night everything changed her life.


	2. Chapter 2

A long day had passed over at the recording studios and Skye had just gotten home. She slipped off her shoes and made a meal of mash and sausages she landed on the blue sofa and turned the channel over to Russell Howards good news her show had just finished when her mobile rang. She lifted it up to see the caller I.d say Adam she answered it and smiled sweetly.

"hey Adam how are you"

"yeah i'm good hey do you wanna come over?"

"yeah sure i'll be round soon see you then"

"see you soon love" Skye grabbed her long sand colored coat and slipped on her high heels again and grabbed her bag and set off. Skye walked down the long streets until she heard something or someone following her she quickly turned around to see...nothing. She shuck her head and began walking again. She had passed lots of ally ways in her walks to her boyfriends house but this time when she entered the ally way she felt like she was being followed she slightly turned her head and saw a group of identical men following her. She broke into a run but ended up facing a dead end she pushed in closer to the wall but her stalkers came in closer. One of the men came in further and said.

"The one known as the human will come with the one known as the Krang to be experimented on"

"No I'm not" she then began punching and kicking the men but two of the men grabbed her arms and the other one hit her on the head with an alien type gun. And all the world collapsed around her.

She awoke in a small dungeon type cell her wrists were chained to the back wall there was a small window letting a tiny but of light in. As the door flung open 2 rats scurried away to the shadows. Skye flinched at the light but was slid a tray of food on she looked up and saw a robot with a pink blob thing in its chest.

"The one known as experiment 17 will eat this before going into the experimantaction room" with that the Krang droid slammed the door shut Skye picked up the food she had a stale piece of bread a glass of dirty water and a bruised apple as she nibbled at her apple and sipped her water when she saw a starving baby rat she ripped a bit of the bread off and gave it to the rat. The rat ate it hungrily after it finished it looked at her and cautiously crawled closer to her. She held out her hand to the small rat which the baby rat sniffed at and nuzzeld into. Skye picked it up and stroked it gently she then let it drink some water and eat some apple.

Just as Skye named her new friend, who is called Peter, the door flung open and 2 Krang droids came in Skye placed Peter down just as she was grabbed and dragged towards a room she frantically kicked but the Krang just kept dragging her. When they entered they strapped her to a slanted table and hooked an iv drip in her hand and connected an oxygen tubing up her nose. They then grabbed a needle with green glop inside and injected the glop into her arm.

She felt pain run threw her and it stung her body she tried to stay awake but the pain was to bad she felt the darkness consume her.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 3 months since the Krang had kidnapped Skye and experimented on her. Over the months her and Peter had grown Peter was now a teen and Skye now had mutated she had lioness ears on top of her head which matched her hair her eyes had changes to lioness eyes as well but her finger and toe nails had grown to claws as well as her teeth growing to razor sharp fangs she also had a lioness tail. But the best bit was that she could transform into lioness cub whenever she wanted.

This day she sat in her cell as usual when she heard the door unlock and none was there so she picked up Peter and ran for the exit. She was about to exit when an alarm went off and a group of Krang started shooting at her she dodged the bullets but missed one that hit her arm burning her she hissed in pain but kept going. As she got outside she jumped on the roof and made her way to Adams house. When she got there she knocked on the door trying not to claw at the door but when the door opened Adam sxcreamed and yelled.

"What the get away from me you freak"

"Adam its me Skye" Adam shuck his head and slyly grabbed his baseball bat and said.

"Skye or not I'm not talking or having anything to do with a freak like you no get lost or else"

"But Adam" suddenly Adam hit her across the face with the bat she landed on the floor were he hit her again and again until there was blood on her face and the bat.

"Now get lost"

"Please Adam"

"That's it I warned you" he suddenly grabbed his gun from his pocket and aimed at her. She gasped but got up and ran but Adam followed close by she ran into an ally way but Adam her now Syco ex boyfriend was pointing the gun at her. The bullet was then released out of the gun and hit her arm she screamed in pain and Peter hissed at the man but stayed hidden. Skye slumped down on the cold floor her blood pooling around her. Adam closed in but before he could anything he was taken down by a blur of green. Skye then collapsed.

It was a normal day for a certain group of turtles but this one night the group was going to hit the Krangs hideout. As they entered the control room Mikey hit a button and all his brothers glared at him as the screen read: Cell doors unlocked. Mikey gingerly laughed but then pressed another button that sent off an alarm.

"MIKEY!" they all yelled at him. They left immidently but only a few streets ahead they heard a gun shot and a scream. The turtles looked down and saw a man over looking a youngish girl with a gun in his hands. The turtles attacked the man who wasn't that hard afterwards Raph threw him into the dumpster. And Donnie went to the now unconscious girl.

~Donnie's P.O.V.~

As I walked closer I saw the girl was only 19 and she was covered in blood her face mostly but her right arm was covered in blood with a bullet hole in. I moved the girls head and saw two lioness ears flop down I moved her hands and saw her nails were razor sharp like claws. I moved back as a rat hissed at me and nuzzeld her arm I quickly told my brothers that we should take her back to the lair. They reluctantly agreed but Mikey was the first to go and carry her into the lair but the rat hissed at Mikey.

"What should we do with the rat" asked Leo.

"Well just take it with us" I grabbed the scruff of its neak and carried it to the lair. When we got there I took the girl to my lab and began surrgury I pulled out the bullet and sewed it back up and clean up the blood and then turned to face that was covered in blood but after I washed it away she was only let with a black eye and a cut. I hooked her up on a iv drip and a oxygen tubing.


	4. Chapter 4

~Skye's P.O.V.~

As I opened my eyes I felt my body ache but I managed to sit up and transform to my lioness cub side and stretch without breaking my stitches and hurt my body even more. Suddenly the door opened and I began shaking like a leaf but I saw a giant turtle with a purple mask on. He hushed me and stroked my fur I purred in happiness until 3 other turtles came in I began shaking again but they each gently stroked my fur then the blue masked turtle turned to purple and asked.

"Donnie where is the girl?"

"I don't know" Donnie truthly answered I rolled my eyes and transformed back to my human side and watched their eyes open wide.I smirked and silently giggled. I stuck my hand out and said.

"Hi my names Skye" Blue grabbed my hand and shuck it.

"Names Leonard but please call me Leo and these are my brothers Donnie Raph and Mikey" I smiled and wavesd at each of them but then donnie asked a question.

"So how did a 19 year old girl get well you know" I stared blankly.

"19 oh no no no I'm 15 but I look older" Mikey's eyes lit up and said.

"Hey aren't you that professional singer with the 16 year old professional swimmer boyfriend?" My eyes and ears drooped.

"Well yes but make that Ex boyfriend" I rubbed my stitch and let some silent tears roll down my face.

"Oh wait is this yours" I looked up and saw Peter in his hand.

"Peter!" I transformed and picked up Peter and nuzzeled him whilst he nuzzeled me.

"Thank you so much" I thanked them.

"So what was with the sycopath with the gun" Raph asjed.

"Well last night I was trapped in the Krangs hideout until my door was unlockdd " all the brothers looked at Mikey. "Mikey that was you well thanks but anyway I escaped and went to Adams but all he did was beat me up with a baseball bat and shot me" Leo placed a hand on my human shoulder and stared me in the eyes and said.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you"


	5. Chapter 5

~Skye's P.O.V.~

I have lived with the turtles for ages now I don't know why but whenever Mikey smiled I think I find him cuter then the rest. I blushed when I thought that but I shuck it away as I sat next to him in my cub form. I watched the TV come with a breaking news bulltiton.

"Today's news it has been 6 months since the famous Skye has dissapeared but rumours have spread that she was murdered by her ex boyfriend Adam Chasefield as he was the last seen with her more on the subject later a.k.a now" I hissed at rumours of my death and Mikey saw this and stroked my head which calmed me down. I looked up and smiled my injury's were getting better but there was still some stitches I was just laying back down when Donnie came in and said.

"Come on Skye let's get your stitches out" I then leaped into Donnnies shoulder and laied down he then went to his lab and took out my stitches. That night me and Mikey were watching Hunger games Girl on fire the rest of the guys had already gone to bed but me and Mikey were watching the movie to the end. We had got to the scene were Cinna was being beaten up for making the mocking jay dress. I started crying into Mikey's shoulder he placed his hand on my back and stroked my back to calm me down. When I finished crying I looked into Mikey's deep blue eyes which seemed to sparkle without either of us knowing we leaned in closer until our lips locked and we were into a passionate kiss fireworks inside our head exploded and church bells could be heard.

We broke our kiss and I wrapped my hands around his neak and he held me close. As the movie ended I turned to Mikey and said.

"Let's not tell your brothers about this right now okay Mikey?" He nodded his head and walked me to my bedroom were be planted a kiss on my forehead and left I fell on my bed and fell asleep and dreamt of Mikey.


	6. Chapter 6

I was now aloud to go on patrol with the turtles and Mikey and I had been together secretly for about a week now. This night whilst we ran across the rooftops I looked down and saw my Ex-boyfriend walking beer bottle in hand I watched as a group of muggers ran up to him and grabbed his wallet. I jumped down and knocked out the muggers I looked back at my syco Ex boyfriend who had attacked me and hissed he reached behind him and said.

"So the freak thinks she can attack me alone ha"

"If you had looked for yourself I was helping you" suddenly I felt a metal against my face I looked up to see Adam with a softball bat in his hand he came up to me and swung the bat at me hitting me again and again leaving blood on the bat and lots on my face and cuts on my body. I was shocked at the next movement he whipped out a gun and pointed it at me I looked at him with tears socking my face he cocked the gun and aimed I braced my self for death when I heard the gun slide away I opened my eyes to see Mikey beating the hell out of Adam. After Mikey finished he lifted me up and held me close I just managed to stand by myself when I felt a horrible pain go up my back I fell backwards, Mikey catching me, and saw Adam holding a smoking gun at me Donnie ran up to him and hit the gun away and again beat the hell out of him. I felt the darkness consume me.

~no ones P.O.V.~

Mikey carried Skye through the tunnels blood covering his plaston crimson red. When they entered the lair he carried her to the lab and left Donnie to work. After he had finished Mikey quickly sat next to Skye and held her hand.

Its been 6 days since Skye went into a coma thanks to the idiot Adam and his gun. Mikey had stayed next to Skye all the time refusing to eat, drink or sleep Raph talked to Leo and Donnie all Mikey heard was Raph say.

"I mean we are all worried but we don't sit there all day everyday" Mikey suddenly snapped and stood up and stormed to Raph and pushed him. Leo held Mikey back whilst Donnie held Raph back Mikey snapped at Raph saying.

"Do you know why I stay with her Raph? Do you wanna know okay then I'm in love with her okay I love her"

"Mikey" they all turned to the door to see Skye standing up starting to cry she limped to Mikey and tightly hugged him she cried into his shoulder and finally looked up to him.

"I love you to Mikey"


End file.
